Percy is Afraid!
by DragoNik
Summary: What does Annabeth want that Percy's Afraid of? Is it something he's ready to do? Does he think he's moving to fast in their relationship? Read to find out! Supposed ot be a one-shot, but made into a 3-chapter story! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This **_**should**_** be funny. Hope you like it! :D….**

_Ok, Percy, calm down_, I kept telling myself. I was in my room in Manhattan, lying on my bed. Tonight, Annabeth and I were going to do something. Something very difficult. Something that should change our relationship.

She had told me that she wanted to do this for a very long time, ever since we celebrated our 2 year anniversary of us being together. We weren't married. Not yet. She seemed pretty confident that enough time has passed. So I tried to convince myself that we were going to do the right thing. But still, there was a part of me that wasn't sure. What if things go wrong? What will happen then? Will we still be able to be with each other?

These thoughts kept buzzing in my head, when Paul entered the room. I had only told him what we're going to do, so he understands. He sat down on my bed and I sat up.

"Percy, tonight will be fine," he said, giving me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Things will turn out OK. In the end, you'll come back happier, you'll see." And with that he got up and went to the door. But before he left, he said "If you come back."

I sighed loudly and fell down on my bed. _Come on, Percy. You can do this._

I looked at my watch and it was 6:00pm. My eyes widened.

_Oh no! I'm supposed to be at Annabeth's in 30 minutes._

I ran to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed in something not too fancy but still presentable and left. My mom and Paul had already left. Paul probably came to wish me luck. Before I left, the phone rang. It was Annabeth.

"Seaweed Brain, where in Hades are you?" she said angrily.

"I'm about to leave right now," I said sheepishly.

"You forgot didn't you?" she said, calmer but still angry.

"Forget? No way. Just lost track of time. See you there, love." I said.

She sighed. "Fine. Can't wait," she said, using her sweet voice and hung up. I gulped at the thought, but then I smiled. She could never stay too angry at me when I coax her with romantic words.

I locked the door and made my way to my Chevrolet Captiva Poseidon got me for my 18th birthday, which was last week. It was black and had a trident on the front Chevrolet sign. Then I asked him to draw an owl next to the trident. Something to impress Athena. Did it work? Let's just say this. It's easier to impress a wall.

I got in and drove to Annabeth's, deep in thought about tonight. They lived across Manhattan, so it was a 10 minute drive. When I got there, Annabeth was waiting by the door. She sighed when she saw me and came to greet me. Then she led me inside, clearly excited about tonight. As we were going inside, I told her "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She stopped at the door and turned. The she told me in her teasing voice "Is Percy Jackson afraud?"

"No but-" she cut me off by saying "Percy you dove into an army of hellhounds with no fear."

"Yeah but-"

"You faced 3 titans and won."

"But I had-"

"And you defeated the Titan Lord."

"Actually you were-"

"So are you telling me that Percy Jackson. _The_ Percy Jackson, is afraid to face my parents?"

**Ok show of hands [by writing in review.]….who had bad thoughts in the first part of this chapter? Be honest ppl! Please review. Tnks :D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was supposed to be a One-Shot, but some of you told me to update and I had a few ideas that I wanted to write in this story so I thought, what the heck :D! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry if I didn't write this in the first chapter, but the story is 2 years after they defeated Kronos. Just a head's up :D! **

**And truth be told, I had some serious writer's block and lack of imagination, so I didn't put my 100% in the story. So, like the Human Torch from Fantastic 4, Flame On! :P.**

**But if you actually like what I'll be writing, thanks a lot! :D!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"C'mon Percy," said Annabeth, pushing me inside.

"_Wow…she's eager,"_ I thought.

Annabeth had phoned me about a week ago, telling me that her parents were going to have a BBQ in their back garden and she asked them if I could come. They happily obliged since we met briefly before when Annabeth was captured and made to hold the weight of the sky. Whenever I remember that, I feel slightly off.

We entered the kitchen and made it into the garden. Just then, Bobby and Matthew, Annabeth's younger brothers, charged me and clung onto my legs. Both Annabeth and I were very surprised because they barely know me. So I thought they already liked me. Fat chance.

"Percy?" said one of them. I looked at Annabeth and she mouthed Bobby.

"Yeah?" I said, a bit nervous.

"When is Annabeth moving out and live with you?" he said pleadingly.

"Yeah," said Matthew.

Annabeth and I remained surprised, jaw dropped. Both boys looked at me pleadingly.

"Not now" was all I could say. They groaned and went away, chasing each other. I looked at Annabeth and she was blushing a bit, clearly embarrassed.

I went to her and gave her a kiss. Then I whispered "but soon." She gasped and kissed me again, this time more passionately. I instantly replied.

We kept this for a few minutes before a bright flash of light interrupted us. We quickly pulled apart to see who did that when we spotted Mr. and Mrs. Chase with a camera. My cheeks felt hot and I looked at Annabeth and she looked something between angry and embarrassment.

"Now you have another picture of Percy to pelt with lipstick," said Mrs. Chase, struggling to keep a straight face.

"MOM!" Annabeth yelled. I could feel her getting angrier, so I pulled her in a hug and said "It's OK, don't worry. Shhh." She calmed down after that and we remained in each other's arms. Then I looked at her and asked "You kiss my pictures?" She blushed furiously and I laughed at her, which earned me a playful smack. Then she pulled me into a kiss.

Mr. and Mrs. Chase stopped laughing and stood there, watching us in each other's arm, smiling, proud and happy that their daughter found someone to love her. Then they interrupted us….again.

"Annabeth, let's get the BBQ started, OK?" said Mr. Chase. Annabeth let me go and nodded. Then she turned to me, gave me a quick peck on the cheek and said "I'll go help my mother with the food, you help dad set up the BBQ." I nodded and she went with her mother inside.

"So Percy, let's get the fire started," said Mr. Chase.

"Ok," I said and helped him set up the BBQ. When we were done, we went to light the fire.

"Let's hope it lights," said Mr. Chase. "The water from the Hudson really dampens the charcoal and sometimes it doesn't light."

He tried to light it, but it was no use. I gave it a shot, but it didn't want to light. It made me slightly angry that this stupid thing was going to ruin our night.

"Damn Zeus," I said and instantly regretting saying that.

Thunder flashed above us. Annabeth's head popped out from the kitchen door and said "Percy? What did you say?"

"Nothing," I replied and the lightning intensified.

"Ok, Ok fine! You win! Sorry." I said. The lightning stopped but then a small lightning bolt flashed and hit the charcoal, instantly igniting it. Annabeth rolled her eyes and went inside.

I grabbed a few crisps from the table and threw them in the fire. Then I said "Thank you, Lord Zeus," and bowed slightly at the fire. Then I heard "Just don't make a habit of it" in a deep voice, which I recognized to be Lord Zeus.

Mr. Chase was still surprised but then I looked at him and he calmed down. We continued watching the fire burning for a few minutes when Mr. Chase broke the silence….AGAIN.

"So Percy, how are things going on between you and Annabeth?" he asked, looking at me. His looked made me blush because I knew what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to play the idiot.

He chuckled and said "I think you know what I mean."

I nodded, embarrassed. "Don't worry sir, we're taking it slow."

Mr. Chase smiled and said "Call me Fredrick. And Percy." His face turned serious and he grabbed my shoulder. "I trust you with my daughter. I hope you know how much she means to me. I've lost her once and I don't want to lose her again. Got it?" I gulped and nodded. Then he smiled again. "And besides, no one would destroy a car just to save a friend right?"

I blushed at that memory and laughed nervously. Artemis had given him a new car because he helped us in our quest. Then I found a bit of courage and said "Don't worry Fredrick. She means a lot to me too and I'd do anything to protect her. It's kind of my fatal flaw. And I plan to live a long, happy life with her."

Fredrick smiled at my words and I guess he know what I meant. Then he frowned.

"And how is that your fatal flaw? Isn't love something good?"

"Well, like Athena once told me, I don't know when to cut my losses, and in the life of a demigod, that's a very dangerous thing. I'd do anything to bring Annabeth or any of my friends back to safety. And I mean ANYTHING."

"Oh," was all he could say. And with that, we continued to watch the fire. I just hope Annabeth's having a less awkward talk with her mother.

**~Annabeth's POV, Right after the Thunder strike~**

"Annabeth what was that?" I heard my mother call.

"Oh nothing. Percy probably said something against Zeus. A total Seaweed Brain," I said as I smiled at his nickname.

Helen smiled and said "So how are things going with Percy?"

I blushed a bit and said "Good, Good."

She smiled and said "And what about….you know?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. She gestured to her lower part of the body and my eyes widened.

"Are you seriously asking me about _that_?" I said, a bit loud, blushing madly.

She laughed at my reaction. "I'm asking you because I know how it feels to be madly in love. And I was in love when I was at your age, so, again I know how you're feeling. Plus I found a box of pills, empty, in your room." I blushed at that. I guess she knew I was on birth control.

"So…have you tried?" she said, grinning a bit.

That's the thing with my mom. We became good friends when I came back to live here after we defeated Kronos. She sometimes acts motherly and sometimes, like now, she acts like my best friend.

I blushed furiously and slightly nodded. She gasped.

"BUT…we didn't do anything." I said quickly when I noticed that she was going to ask something. She raised an eyebrow as if asking 'why?' I gulped and took a deep breath.

"When we were going to, I forgot to take my pill. Percy knew that and he didn't want to get me pregnant or hurt me. I told him that he'd have to hurt me sooner or later but he told me that he'd wait. I didn't want to at that time so I tried to urge him more." By now, my face was redder than ketchup, but I continued. "He still told me he didn't want to because we weren't ready but I still tried to. In the end he had to slap me because he told me he'd almost lost control and went with it. At first I cried because I thought he didn't love me. But then he told me that we'd have enough time to do that in the future." I exhaled and looked at my mother slowly.

She smiled and said "Annabeth I am slightly disappointed in you because you could've ended up pregnant. But I can see that Percy has great love for you. And you know what that means don't you?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Let's just say…in a few years, I'll be calling you Mrs. Jackson," she said and winked at me.

My eyes widened. "You think so?" She nodded. I felt a small tear sliding down my cheek. But it wasn't a sad tear. It was a happy one.

Helen smiled at my reaction and said "Let's finish up here. They must be starving out there and I'm sure that what we put out there is long gone." I laughed a bit and continued finishing the food.

…..

….

…..

"Annabeth, take the wine glasses and hand them to the boys. Then come back so we can take the food out. I'm going upstairs to put the twins to sleep." She said as she handed me 2 wine glasses and left the kitchen.

I went outside to find Percy and my dad laughing over something.

"Hey," I said as I went over to hand them the glasses.

"Hey," said dad. Percy's was a quick kiss and a hug.

Then I whispered "I told mum what happened last week."

Before Percy could answer, my dad asked "What happened last week?" raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I got to run. See ya ." And with that I left a shocked Percy and a confused father.

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Whilst writing it, I was eating pancakes. Yum! And listening to "Break your heart" by Taio Cruz. Awesome song: D! **

**Anyways, Please leave your interesting or creative responses in the comment section below :D!**

**See ya next time! XD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter of the story, I suppose. I'm officially closing this story because now I've run out of ideas and I want to focus on other stories. Thanks for reading so far! Enjoy the finale!**

**Chapter 3**

**~Percy's POV~**

She didn't! But she did! How could she?

"So Percy, what _did_ you do to her last week?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Uhhh….nothing. don't worry. If you don't mind, I'll tell you when Annabeth and Helen come out. I want to know what Annabeth told her," I said, laughing nervously. He nodded and we changed the subject.

After a few minutes, Helen and Annabeth came out. Fredrick attended the BBQ while Helen, Annabeth and I talked a bit nearby.

"Uhh….Mrs. Chase," I started nervously.

"Call me Helen."

"Helen. What…uhh…exactly…did Annabeth tell you about last week?" I said nervously.

Their eyes widened and Annabeth buried her face in my chest. "Are you seriously asking me about that?" said Helen.

"Yes because Annabeth here came and told me that she told you in front of Fredrick," I said, glaring at Annabeth, but she gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"Well…Annabeth told me that she wanted to do….you know, but you didn't want to. Then she said that she wanted to be called Mrs. Jackson." My eyes widened and so did Annabeth's.

"MOTHER!" she yelled. Helen started laughing. I looked at her and she blushed furiously and buried her face in my chest again. I joined Helen in laughing at her.

Then I stopped and whispered a bit loudly so Helen could hear. "Don't worry. I want that too. More than what we almost did last time." and I kissed her head.

Helen stopped laughing and her mouth was a perfect 'O'. Annabeth looked at me and I noticed a tear sliding slowly. I wiped it with my thumb and kissed her.

Then Fredrick came over and said "By the way Percy. Now that Annabeth and Helen are out here, care to tell me what happened last week?"

I looked at Annabeth and she nodded. I blushed and said "We almost-" but I was cut off when I heard a low, dangerous growl.

Then, out of nowhere, 5 large hell hounds appeared.

Helen screamed and hid behind Fredrick, who was hugging her protectively.

"Percy?" I heard Annabeth say. I looked at her and nodded.

I took out Riptide and uncapped it.

"Annabeth, take your parents inside. I'll take care of these."

"But Percy-" I cut her off.

"Don't start Annabeth. Take your parents to safety and protect them, just in case any hell hounds shadow travel to attack them." I glared her in the eyes, giving her the I-will-not-take-no-for-an-answer look. She sighed and nodded.

As she was going to take her parents away, one of the hell hounds jumped at them and bit Annabeth's leg. She screamed and then it threw her at the wall. I jumped and killed the hell hound. Then I looked at Annabeth. I saw blood coming out from in between her golden hair. That's when I flipped.

I turned to the hell hounds, looking at them with pure hate and disgust. 5 more had joined the fight. I closed my eyes and a small tear slid down my face. I concentrated on water.

"..Annabeth," I said, voice filled with hate and anger.

Eyes still closed, I heard a hell hound leap but it didn't make it to me. I opened my eyes and noticed a small vortex around me. I grinned and charged.

In a matter of minutes, the hell hounds where destroyed. I capped Riptide and hurried to Annabeth, who was still unconscious.

I knelt next to her and tried to wake her up, but it was useless. Then I remembered something. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

I turned to Fredrick, who was holding his crying wife and said "Do you have any bottles of water?"

He nodded.

"Where are they?" I asked, impatiently.

"Fridge, top shelf," was all he could say.

I ran inside and grabbed a few 2 liter bottles. I was tired from the fight but I still had to do this.

I put some water on Annabeth's leg where she was bitten and focused on the wound. I took deep, even breaths, so that I could concentrate more. I felt more tired because healing with water takes a lot of energy, but I had to do this. For her. I heard Annabeth's parents gasp as I healed her leg, leaving a few scars and turned to her head.

I poured an entire bottle on her head and held the water around her hair. I focused, hard. She had a small hit on her head, but it still was deep enough to make her bleed a lot. I could feel my energy being drained. But then she opened her beautiful, grey eyes.

"Percy?" she said, her voice weak.

"You OK?" I said, extremely tired.

"Yeah," she said, as her parents came over to help her sit up.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me…" and I passed out.

The next thing I remember was waking up in a pink room. I tried sitting up but I couldn't because I felt something holding me down. I looked next to me and saw Annabeth sleeping. I was worried about her, so I slowly woke her up. She groaned and when she saw me, her eyes widened.

"Percy you're awake!" she said and hugged me.

"How long was I out?" I said, still sore.

She looked at her bedside clock and said "6 hours. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. How are you feeling?"

She smiled and kissed me. "Good, thanks to you. But you shouldn't have done that. That was dangerous."

"But it was worth it. By the way, where am I?"

She blushed. "In my bed. Why?"

"Oh. Never thought pink was your color. Anyways, I'm tired." And I went back to sleep. But then I remembered something. "Wait. Does my mother know what happened?"

"Yeah she does. And she knows you're sleeping with me," she said and winked.

I blushed and said "Good to know."

And with that, I placed my arm around her and we slept.

The next morning, I was woken up by another bright light. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Helen with a camera.

"_Are these people always with a camera in their hand?"_I thought.

Then I felt something soft and squishy in my hand. I tried to squeeze it a bit, wanting to know what it was, when I heard Annabeth moan next to me.

Helen's eyes widened and I knew exactly what I was touching from a slight blush on my face and a small movement from…downstairs. At that moment, Annabeth woke up. She must have seen her mum's wide eyes and felt my hand because she said "Percy…will you release my breast?" I quickly let go. Helen was still looking at us.

"Uhhh….sorry," I said, blushing all kinds of red.

She turned to face me and out eyes connected. Then she said something that surprised everyone. "That doesn't mean that I didn't like it." She must have thought her mum had left because when Helen coughed, Annabeth jumped.

"MOM! Get out!" she yelled.

"Fine," said Helen, trying not to laugh. But before she left she said "But if I hear moaning, I'm getting your father." And with that, she left.

I looked at Annabeth who was blushing at out wake up, which caused me to blush a bit too and mutter "sorry".

Annabeth chuckled. "Don't worry Seaweed Brain. It wasn't a bad wake up."

And with that she kissed me. And that kiss turned into a hot make-out session. But, like last time, I pulled away to control her. Then we stayed looking into each other's eyes in silence. A silence which I broke.

"How's your head?"

She sighed. "I'm fine Percy. Will you stop worrying?"

I smiled and then I decided to play with her.

"Well Annabeth," I started innocently. "I have to make sure that my future wife is alive and well." And I winked at her.

She gasped and I saw a tear fall. "You meant what you said yesterday?"

I smiled. "Of course I did Annabeth. Not now, but someday. We'll grow old together. We'll have children together.." we both blushed at that. "and when the time comes, we'll go to Elysium. But together. And I'll love you each and every step of the way. As I love you now."

I saw more tears fall as she hugged me and said "I love you too. And I want to do everything you said. EVERYTHING," she said, blushing, but with a seductive grin.

I grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss. "Don't worry. We will. But now, thanks to you, we have to go tell your father what we _almost_ did."

She blushed at that comment. I smiled. She looked cute when she was embarrassed. But she looked _very_ cute when she was _very_ embarrassed.

"You know something I didn't tell you during….that night?" she shook her head and I leaned to whisper "You're gorgeous." And with that her face turned tomato red. I laughed and that earned me a playful smack and a hug.

"Now let's go talk to your father," I said, sitting up.

She sighed and sat up too. But then a small, mischievous smirk formed on her lips.

"_This is not going to be good," _I thought.

"What are you thinking Wise Girl?" I said suspiciously.

Her grin grew wider. "A way to get my dad here without us getting out of bed," she said.

I raised an eyebrow "Getting lazy aren't we?" She slapped my arm.

"Yes I know, but I think you'll like it." And with that she pounced on me and kissed me passionately.

"_Hmmm… maybe this isn't such a bad idea."_ I thought as I was kissing her.

Suddenly things got a bit hotter and she started to intensify the kiss. She raised her neck and I kissed it and maybe left her a hickey or 2. But then she started to moan.

"_Shit!"_ I thought, scared.

I was going to tell her to stop, when her parents barged in the room.

"What is going on in here?" asked Fredrick seriously.

Annabeth pulled back and semi-yelled "You can NEVER give us any privacy can you?" I was a bit shoked.

"Well we don't want to be called grandparents NOW!" responded Fredrick in the same tone.

Annabeth got angrier because I felt her tighten up, so I quickly turned her to face me and gave her a hug, muttering "Shhh…it's ok."

She eventually calmed down and returned the hug.

Fredrick seemed to calm down and Helen put a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"We should tell him," I whispered and she nodded.

"Mr. Chase," I said and he looked at me. I tried to be as formal as possible. "About what happened last week." He raised an eyebrow and I gulped. I could feel Annabeth gulp too. "We…almost…had sex." And with that, I blushed and hid my face in Annabeth's hair. She gripped on tighter.

I expected him to go ballistic for violating his daughter that way. I imagined him tying me to a post and opening fire on me with his bi-plane. But his reaction confused us. He started laughing.

"That's it?" he said, laughing. "Percy, you guys are almost 19. What you do in your private life isn't our business. Not all anyways. I expected you to tell me Annabeth was pregnant. Plus I knew what Annabeth's hickeys meant."

We stared at him, even Helen. "So you knew?" she asked.

"Of course! When I went to wake Annabeth up last Friday, I saw some things on Annabeth's neck. I knew what they where and I knew what they meant." Then he looked at me and in a serious tone he said "But let's keep it at _almost_ OK? Or at least with protection. Remember what we talked about Percy. You know what Annabeth means to us. Pregnancy at this early stage will ruin your future."

I nodded "Will do sir"

With that he smiled. "Well, now that that's clear, I'll give you your privacy! Lock the door!" he said with a wink. Annabeth and I blushed furiously. With that, he left, Helen in tow, still surprised.

When they closed the door, I looked at Annabeth and she slapped me in the face.

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my face in fake pain.

"That's for giving me those hickeys. I guess you went along with it before you came to your senses." She said grinning.

"Yeah, and your sexy, un-dressed body didn't help," I said, teasing her.

She blushed again and this time she gave me a hug. That day, we decided to stay in bed because Annabeth was still a bit off due to her hit in the head, so I stayed with her. We talked, laughed, had frequent make-out sessions and I kept her in check.

Who knew Annabeth would be this uncontrollable when it came to love?

But I knew that my self-control wasn't going to last much longer!

And I guess she knew too.

**~THE END!~**

**Finally, this story is now officially CLOSED! Thanks to all those who reviewed and who will review in the future! This was one long story XD! **

**Bye!**

**~Nick!**


	4. Please Read!

_Hey guys, sorry for not updating the last chapter in a very long time, but this is extremely serious. To whoever is reading this, if you are simple readers or writers, PLEASE repost this petition if possible. Any help is appreciated. _

_To any moderators, as you can see by my story, it has nothing to do with M or MA rated content, yet I do enjoy the mature stories and from my experience on this amazing website I have seen great talent. _

_**My suggestion to any moderator/administrator reading this**__ : An age block. I'm sure most of you know that on YouTube, if you are younger than 18, certain videos are inaccessible. This website is the pride and joy of a very high percentage of those who enjoy reading any form of fanfiction. Any story that is M or MA(even though this site doesn't allow that rate but it should), only those who, when signing in, are 18 or above are allowed to read it. This should be a bit of a difficult job and even more so difficult when considering the hundreds of thousands of fics and users you have to apply this. Of course, M stories should not be accessible to non-users, so anonymous readers are forbidden from seeing them._

_I know my voice will not be heard, but if by some stroke of luck, people do agree with my idea, I implore you to think on my plan. To me and my friends who share the love of fanfics, seeing such a top-quality website removing stories is a great great shame. _

_To anyone who thinks this idea might be worthwhile, please pass it on, sign the petition and let keep being the no.1 site for fanfiction!_

_~Yours truly, DragoNik =) _

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

DragoNik


End file.
